Merry Christmas, Tiva
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: My Christmas fic. Tony takes teasing alittle too far. Reindeers, Mistletoe, red noses?  alittle OCC, TIVA TBC if you want
1. Chapter 1

Ziva woke up to a throbbing headache. _Damn,_ the Mossad officer swore mentally; _now is not a good time to be sick._ Infact, Ziva thought it was never a good time to be sick; after all, back in Israel, she had been thought never to show any signs of weakness. Being sick was a weakness. It brought discomfort that distracted her from performing her job.

She popped a few aspirins in her mouth, and glared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess as usual and she brushed through it impatiently. But what irked her was her reddened nose; even against her dark skin tone it was obvious. Now everyone would know about her cold, and Anthony Dinozzo, her partner would tease her terribly for the whole day. His nonstop teasing irked her, and often made her lose her cool which she tried so hard to maintain, for reasons she didn't know.

Sure enough, she was not disappointed. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, she heard him call out, "Hey Ziva the red nose reindeer!"

"Tony." She wheeled around to face him, "I am not a reindeer."

"No, Zeeva!" Tony chuckled, "It's a Christmas carol."

"I see…" She trailed off, perplexed. So much for thinking she understood English idoms and sayings.

And to her amusement, her partner broke out in song.

"Ziva the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glowssss!"

The amusement drained from her face and was replaced with a death-glare that could rival Gibbs'. She stalked off to her desk, slamming her backpack on her desk as Tony continued to sing.

"All of the other reindeers, laughed and called her names!"

"I hate you," eyes flashing, the angry Israeli turned to her obnoxious partner.

"Good, good!" Tony grinned mischievously back in her face, "Hate is a passionate emotion."

"I'll give you passion. Murder, the ultimate crime of passion."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Ziva looked him straight in the eye, "And I'll get Abby to clean up after me."

At this point, Mcgee decided to join their conversation, "Now there's a girl who knows how to kill you without leaving forensic evidence."

"Shut up, probie." Tony said, about to slap the back of Mcgee's head. But to his surprise, he felt a stinging slap at the back of his own head.

"Can it, Dinozzo," Gibbs ordered, "If I hear you utter the word Reindeer again, I'll personally tie you to the bumper of my car and let you drag it around like a sleigh. Are we clear?"

"Yes boss," Tony muttered.

The team spent the whole day working, they had recently solved a homicide, and as many complications as it caused, the paperwork was always a pain in the neck. Ziva was glad to head home at the end of the day, she was never one for paperwork.

"Ah, at least the next day is Christmas eve, and Abbs' party." Tony yawned, "That's bound to be fun."

**The next day~**

Abby's house was decked out in red and green, with streamers floating through the air, carols playing softly in the background and icicles hanging from the ceiling. She herself was dressed in a female version of the santa's little helper, red and green ribbons in her pigtails, ruffled red and green skirt above knee and a low cut red and green top.

She made them all put the presents under her giant tree, which had baubles hanging all over and blinking lights. They had dinner, which they had each brought dishes to contribute to. After that, they were all stuffed.

"Man, I couldn't eat another bite!" Tony groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Time for presents!" Abby sang; Tony's eyes lit up almost at once and he rushed over to the tree, picking up a rather odd shaped object wrapped in silver paper.

"Open it! Open it!" He shoved it at Ziva.

"Why?" She was suspicious for a good reason.

"Becausee!" Tony whined, pouting.

She gingerly unwrapped it, as though she was afraid there'd be a bomb inside. Instead, a pair of brown antelers fell onto her lap.

"Ziva the red nose reindeer, get it?" Tony seemed self satisfied, laughing at his own joke.

"Yeah, I think she gets it Tony, maybe a little too well."

With a sudden movement, Ziva took a knife out her pocket, and started playing with it in her hands.  
"Tony?" She asked, her voice soft and deadly.

"Um, yes Ziva?" Tony was starting to feel a little fear now, his eyes fixtated on the knife.

"You've been my partner for so long…. I'm giving you ten seconds to run. One…"

Tony flew out of his seat, and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Two… three…"

They heard some strange thumping noises upstairs.

"Ten," Ziva finished, and raced up the stairs. The rest of the team watched, amused, as Ziva chased Tony all throughout the house. Up the stairs, down the stairs, around the tree, around the dining table.

Abby got up and went to go get her camera at some point. Outside her room, she met with the pair. Ziva had him cornered and the two were panting heavily.

"Ziva… I…I…sorry!"  
"Not as sorry as you're going to be!"

"Um, Ziva?" Abby called, having suddenly realized something.

"Not now Abby, I'm about to carve his face out."

"Ziva, you guys are under mistletoe!


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Ziva looked up to see a small clump of… leaves? Hanging from Abby's ceiling. She turned to Tony, who was grinning widely.

"You know, Mistletoe," Was it just Ziva, or had Abby suddenly become more cheerful? "It's an American tradition that when two people get trapped under the plant, they have to kiss! It's very popular during Christmas time!"

"But that doesn't make sense!" Ziva was bewildered by the strange turn of events. A plant you kissed under? Americans and their weird traditions, she sighed.

"Aw, just do it for traditions sake, wontcha?" _I knew putting up Mistletoe this year was a good idea. Despite what happened when the Director and Ducky were under it last year…. _Abby thought to herself gleefully, _funny, it seems Ducky has never come back up since…_

"I….I…I don't even celebrate Christmas!" Ziva threw up her hands, exasperated at Tony for not helping.

"You!" She pointed at him accusingly, "Lend me a foot here, won't you? It's not like you want to kiss me!"

"It's lend me a hand, Zeevah," Tony said lazily, "And so what if I do?"

"You do…?" Ziva was surprised, this was not the response thought she would get.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Abby whisper-cheered, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

Ziva turned away from Tony, blushing as she felt the heat of his gaze. She cursed American traditions yet again and tried not to let her eyes wander back to his devilishly handsome grin.

Suddenly, she felt a hand at her waist and it took all her restraint not to flip Tony over. He spun her around to face him, and smirked at her reddened face.

What happened next, Ziva never knew, all of a sudden his lips were on hers, and she anticipated the sensation, slowly kissing back. Savouring the sweetness of his kiss, she was disappointed when he pulled away.

"Don't enjoy it too much, Zee!" Tony chortled, pleased at her reaction. He himself had enjoyed it too, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"In your dreams, you pig!" Ziva swatted at him playfully, but her eyes were unable to meet his hazel ones.

"Hey guys?" Ziva had never been so happy in her life to hear Mcgee's voice, "We're all about to go watch TV, coming?"

"Sure," She choked out as she strolled out the living room, Tony following closely after,, both pretending like nothing happened.

Abby smiled secretly to herself, knowing she had given her friends the best gift ever this Christmas.


End file.
